What I Want, What You Want
by ABC3
Summary: What am I, some raggady Ann doll that anyone can do whatever they want with?- what happens when Renesmee gets stretched to the limit? Will certain aspects of what she wants or doesn't want get reavealed? Please Read guys- you'll be glad you did!Oneshot


**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters; I write for fun**

* * *

What I want; What You Want

It was the argument of the year- and it was all about me. It all started with Alice. She was reading when I walked into the room. When she looked up from her book, she gasped.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! What in the _world _are you wearing?" I looked down at my cut-off jeans and T-shirt. I didn't see anything wrong with my outfit. It was comfortable, unlike the clothes Alice bought me.

She slammed her book shut, standing up. "Well, that does it. We are going shopping." I groaned. I _hated _shopping, especially with Alice. It meant walking for hours on end through stores, picking out the most uncomfortable shoes and clothes and then trying them on.

Then Rosalie walked into the room. "No, Nessie already agreed to work on her dancing techniques with me. If she's ever going to become a professional, she's going to have to practice a lot more. I groaned again. Anything was better that working on my dancing with Rosalie, even shopping. I didn't know what got it into her mind that made her believe that I actually enjoyed dancing, or even wanted to be a showgirl. Sure, I could dance pretty well, but that didn't mean I liked it.

"What's going on?" Jasper asked, coming down the stairs.

"Alice wants to have me go shopping and Rosalie wants me to work on my dancing."

"That's preposterous; Nessie can do whatever she pleases." Yes! Jasper to save the day!

"Besides," he continued, "She said she'd work on her fighting skills today." Oh no.

"Absolutely not," my father said, entering the room. "She is going to study as much as she can for the finals. You _do _want her to go to college, don't you?" College…

"And what about being a dancer?" Traveling all over the world? I don't think so.

"_Or _a model." A model? What were they saying? So many opportunities, and yet I wanted none of them. Then they all began bickering on what I should be doing today. Did I even have any say in anything?

"Ness?" It was a familiar, husky voice, and I turned around to see the love of my life, Jacob.

"Jake!" I ran and hugged him.

"Whoa, what's going on here?"

"Everyone's arguing about what I should do today." I sighed. Jacob quickly caught on about what they all wanted me to do.

"Guys, guys, guys! Don't you think Renesmee has a say in any of this? Besides, she said she was going to the beach with me." Did I say that? And, what do you know, Jacob went into the argument. Was I some sort of doll to them? A raggedy Ann that does anything they wanted. I felt like that.

"She _needs _new clothes!" No, I didn't

"You can do that tomorrow, today I'm working on her dancing!" I hate dancing.

"She needs to learn defense before any of that!" Not really.

"I'm her father, and her studies come first!" But not _all the time._

"She doesn't want to do any of that, guys! She said she was going to go to the beach with her boyfriend." Like I do every day. It never changes…

"Dog!" Rosalie shouted.

"Barbie!"

"What-?" That was Esme, walking in with Carlisle, along with my mother. They ignored her.

"Like you have any claim over what she does!" Alice retorted.

"Actually, I kind of do." Jacob replied. Oh, so _now _I was a piece of land?

"You don't need to be with her _all _the time, you know. She _is _my daughter!"

"Wait, Jake, where are you taking my daughter?" my mom asked.

"We were going to go to the beach." Jacob said, and I heard Jasper mutter under his breath, "_were." _

"But Renesmee and I were going to go hunting together," my mom turned to me, waiting for me to back her statement up. Then everyone stared at me, waiting.

"Well, decide!" Rosalie demanded. Then the last member of the family walked into the room.

"Decide what?" No one said anything, still waiting, so he added, "Oh, and Ness, remember, we have race today with each other." I finally cracked.

"NO! No, no, no! I'm not going to do _any _of those things, ok? I'm _not _going to go shopping! I _hate _shopping! Nor am I going to go practice dancing, because you know what, I've never liked dancing at all. I _never _said I was going to work on my fighting, ok? You just _assumed _I was going to do that, all of you did! Have you ever thought that maybe I don't want to do any of those things? No, because you guys all don't care about _me. _You're just trying to shape me into some super-perfect-human vampire thing! And I can't handle it! Sometimes it's just all a little overwhelming!" When I was done, everyone stared at me. I hardly ever had an outburst like that- in fact, I never have really.

"I'm not some raggedy Ann." Then I burst through the front door, Charlie already there, about to ring the doorbell.

"Ready to go fish-" But I ran off before he could finish. With my super-human ears, I heard him ask as he walked through the door, "What's up with her?"

* * * *

I sat in silence with my husband. Upstairs I could hear my daughter's slow breathing of sleeping. When she had run home, we had all decided today she needed a break; no one goes in her room or bothers her. But I felt, as if a mother's instinct, that I needed to go upstairs and talk to her. I opened my mental shield, letting Edward hear my idea.

He nodded in response. "I'll just… leave you two at it then." He said, standing up and exiting the room. I started my way up the stairs, knocking on my daughter's bedroom door.

"Renesmee?" There was no answer, so I opened the door. There she was, sleeping peacefully in her bed. I almost turned around and let her be, but I knew I had to do this. I shook her lightly.

"Renesmee?" She jolted awake; saw me and then lay back down, covering her face with her pillow.

"Go away." I sighed.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I am your mother and I _know _something's bothering you."

She didn't say anything.

"Renesmee?" I shook her again, afraid she went back to sleep. But then she lifted the pillow from her face, and I saw she was crying. She looked away.

"I don't want to talk about it." She sniffled.

"Renesmee…" I pulled her towards me and held her in my arms as she silently cried.

"What's wrong sweet pea? You can tell me." She looked up from me, and then surrendered.

"It's not fair." She stated.

"What's not fair?"

"Everything!" I looked at her in confusion. She sighed. "I hate being treated like a kid. I hate that everyone wants me to be something I'm not. It's not fair!" I understood now, but I also saw that there was something else she was hiding.

"Is that all?" I asked. She looked away.

"No." I pulled her head towards me so I could look her straight in the eye.

"You can tell me anything, sweetheart." Renesmee hesitated, then stood up, turning away from me.

"I… don't want to be a dancer." She admitted. I nodded, but I could tell she wasn't finished.

"I don't want to be a model either." She hesitated again.

"Go on."

"I… don't want to go to college." This caught me off guard. Since just a year ago Renesmee had been planning and studying for college, and had even gotten together with me and Alice to go visit some of the colleges.

"But… I thought that you wanted to go?" I asked her. She turned back to look at me, and then sat back down on the bed.

"I am- really, just not now. I mean, I have all eternity to do that. But now… I'm kind of waiting…" Waiting? Waiting for what? When she didn't continue, asked, "Honey, I'm confused. Waiting for what?"

She sighed. "Ok, let me explain. See, dancing and modeling are…ok, and so is college, but… those things kind of get in the way of…other things."

"And…?" I encouraged.

"And, so, you know, if I'm always away, then how can I be with Jacob?"

"With Jacob? Honey, Jacob will go with you everywhere you go. You don't think he could let you leave without him, do you?"

"Yeah, but mom, if he thinks I want _this_- college, modeling, and all that stuff, then how are we going to be together-together? Like a real…family, you know? Like marriage and children." I looked at her incredulously. Marriage? _Children? _It seemed only a year ago she was fourteen- and I realized, a year ago, she w_as _fourteen.

"But Renesmee-"

"I know what you're going to say; she's too young, only seven! But look at me mo, do I look seven? Mom, I'm ready! But everyone thinks that I'm too young, even Jacob, but that's not true! Don't you think that if I can go modeling and to college I can get married with Jacob?" Then the tears began pouring.

"But he won't ask me! He won't because _he _thinks I'm not ready. It's not fair! How am I supposed to show him? How can I show him that _he _is what I want?" I held her as she cried. I couldn't believe it; I had no idea. All this time Nessie didn't want college or, really, anything but to have this. Edward and I were wrong; she wasn't like me at all. She was mature and old enough- ok, maybe just mature enough- to go on with this. She didn't want to wait like I had. She was more like her father than ever.

I suddenly realized that Renesmee had stopped crying, but was now sleeping. I gently laid her down, pulling the covers over her. This was what she wanted. Renesmee _was _ready, I could see that now. After I settled Nessie down nice and comfy, I walked quietly down the stairs and into the garage. I hopped into my car and then, without further a due, headed off to Jacob's.

* * * *

"I know this is a lot to take in, but this is really what she wants- what she needs. He told me herself. And Jacob, I know that it's what you've been wanting too." Bella was right; I had wanted it. She was also right about being a lot to take in. All these months, had Renesmee really wanted the same thing I did? To get married? And all this time I thought she had wanted college, to explore her talents that would lead her to fame. All she had wanted was me, and all we had done was spent our time endlessly at the beach, talking, and just hanging around.

All this time, we had a chance to go to the next level. Why hadn't I seen it?

* * * *

I was outside Renesmee's window, waiting- stalling, actually. Did Renesmee really want this? I mean _really _want this, not just kind of want it? Bella had said she did, but I still had my doubts. In my pocket was a small jewelry case, ready to be proposed. It was a ring I had bought months ago. I was too chicken to pop the question, afraid Nessie wouldn't want to. But now, apparently, I now knew she did.

I felt a wave if confidence. Yes, Renesmee wanted this. I wanted this. We would both be happy together. Them, I threw the pebble I had been holding in my hand at the window. Nothing happened, so I picked up another one and threw it; Finally, I saw a figure open the window.

"Jacob, what are you doing?"

"I want to talk to you." I answered. She rolled her eyes.

"You could have gone through the front door, you know. My parents aren't here." I began climbing up the brick wall, using the plants that had grown up the house for support. As I hopped in, I said, "Yeah, but this is more romantic." She rolled her eyes again, but then turned serious.

"But really, what are you doing here?"

"Like I said, I came to talk to you." I replied.

"Yeah, about what?" But I could tell she already knew why I was here.

"Renesmee, your mom told me about what you told her." For some reason, I couldn't say marriage.

"Jake-""Ness, its ok, if you want to-"

"No, Jake, I don't want you to." So Bella _had _lied to me. I felt my heart sink.

"Not if you don't. Jacob, I don't want you to so this just because I want it. I want what you want, too, you know. It's not all about me. We have to agree on this together." She continued, and I finally understood what she meant.

"NO, Renesmee, really, this is what I want. All these months, I just thought you weren't ready and that you wanted to do other things. But now… now that I know you want the same thing I do….well, I'm ready too."

"Really?" She asked in a faint whisper. I nodded. We stared at each other for a while, before I finally said, "So, I want to do this right…" I got down on one knee, and then took out a small jewelry box. Already a tear was rolling down her face, and she was smiling.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I love you more than anything in the world- the _universe_. Will you marry-" I never got to finish before she leapt on top of me and kissed me.

"I'll take that as a yes…"

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
